


Take it Slow

by nobridgeovertheriver



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobridgeovertheriver/pseuds/nobridgeovertheriver
Summary: 阿拉什一直没回家。





	1. Chapter 1

1  
不对劲，太不对劲了，我扒拉着已经见底的自动喂食器想，阿拉什已经快一个星期都没回家了。  
阿拉什加起班就没日没夜，但之前他至少知道回来给我添粮清理猫砂，或者直接拜托住在楼下的玛修照看我。像这样一个星期不见人影还是第一次。  
我钻进厨房跳上流理台试图打开装猫粮的柜子，一边跟柜门搏斗一边思考现在该怎么办。阿拉什如果一直不回来，储存的猫粮也撑不了多久。换做以前我可以从浴室的透气窗钻出去回到街上找食物，但阿拉什现在的公寓在8层，回到地面上不是那么简单的事。我也许能顺着室外机和排水管爬去5层的玛修家，但玛修家里的阳台是封起来的，家里如果没人我还是进不去。如果我能在门口制造足够大的噪音，说不定能让隔壁的医生注意到这里的动静，但现在下午四点，得等到医生下班回家才行的通。  
这两个办法都不知道有没有可能成功，如果猫粮还有剩我还是不要冒险为好。我这么盘算着，好不容易打开柜门，扯住装猫粮的袋子，谁知带着袋子一起掉回地面。  
太棒了，袋子轻飘飘，柜子里也什么都没有。弹尽粮绝了，如果我不想办法从这个地方跑出去，就真的会饿死在这里啦。  
我气鼓鼓地挠着袋子泄愤。储存粮食应该是动物的生存本能，但阿拉什的冰箱里长年除了水和啤酒还有只够一两餐的半成品食物和食材之外什么都没有，现在他连猫粮都不剩了。我撕扯着袋子咒骂我的饲主，忽然听见门口有动静，便欣喜地朝大门奔去。

但我空欢喜一场，那不是阿拉什在开门。门锁发出窸窸窣窣的声音，门外似乎还有人在说话，有人在开锁。天哪入室偷窃入室抢劫入室行凶！阿拉什是个警察，警察总会有仇家，电视剧里都播过的，阿拉什当警察这么久总有些人想找他麻烦。要是上门寻仇的人找不到正主，那一定会拿我泄愤。割个喉咙啦切个尾巴啦，天哪阿拉什应该养一只大狗而不是我这种伸展开还没他腿长的猫。我迅速往卧室跑想找个柜子或者床底躲起来。一楼卫宫先生养的狗站起来就能拍晕隔壁的医生，再说大狗叫起来也比猫的声音大，如果真的要跟坏人打起来至少还能引来别人注意力呢阿拉什这个傻子为什么不养狗阿拉什到底去哪儿了。

我慌慌张张地往衣柜里钻，却被衣服缠住手脚，而身后传来越来越近的脚步声。糟糕太糟糕了，我被衣服困住动弹不得，而登堂入室的恶人已径直走进卧室了。一只手抓住我的后颈把我从衣柜里拎了出来。我闭上眼睛心一横，刚准备挥舞着爪子准备跟恶人鱼死网破，就听到那人开口说话。  
“立香，乖一点。”  
真奇怪，这不是我宿敌的声音吗？我转过头果然看到奥兹曼迪亚斯的那张脸。他抿着嘴巴颇有些冷淡地看着我，接着一只手熟练的将我抱进怀里，另一只手关上衣柜，然后一言不发的走出门了。

这太奇怪了！奥兹曼迪亚斯这家伙我看哪儿哪儿讨厌，最讨厌的就是他很吵又很喜欢招惹我。笑起来特别吵话也特别多，阿拉什说一句话他能说三句，还总喜欢玩我的尾巴，我伸爪子挠他他也不当一回事。但现在这个吵死人的家伙居然一言不发，居然还这么冷淡！这到底是怎么回事？  
奥兹曼迪亚斯抱着我去厨房转了一圈看到空空如也的猫粮袋空空如也柜子还有脏兮兮的猫砂盆。他啧了一声又退了出去，来到客厅我的小窝跟前。那其实是个大号纸盒，里面铺着阿拉什的旧衣服。阿拉什给我买过专门的猫窝，但我从来都不用。那个窝后来送给玛修了，她家有另一只不知是猫是狗的讨厌小动物，在我在玛修家借宿时每晚跟我争夺她床边的位置。  
奥斯曼迪斯把我放进我的小窝里，接着抱起纸盒。他就这么端着纸盒看着我发了一会儿愣。他看起来确实跟之前不太一样。抿着嘴，眉头微蹙，身上穿着深蓝色细条纹定制西服挺括贴身不打一处褶子，乍一看就是影视剧里住在高级公寓顶层拥有多个私人岛屿和海滩办公室能俯瞰整座城拥有整片整片落地窗挥挥手就能让一个企业破产的那种人类中的精英精英中的阔佬该有的样子。但他刘海是乱的，一直翘着的毛耷拉着，不该翘的毛支起来，眼角是垂的嘴角也是垂的，领带松了领口也开着。他看起来一点都不像平时。讲道理，我第一次见他时，他额角划了道口子正在流血，浅色大衣下摆沾着泥浆，贴身的深色衣服被污水打湿，耳坠也只剩一边的，另一边的耳垂还在出血。他那时可比现在狼狈多了，可那时的他皱着眉头眯着眼睛却还有心情问东答西跟阿拉什抬杠，现在他这幅心不在焉又若有所思的样子，加上一反常态的沉默，快让我认不出来了。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯眨了眨眼睛又把猫窝放下了，他把阿拉什旧衣服拿起来往我身上一裹，举起我说了进门以来的第二句话。  
“你先到我那里住。”  
……  
干什么！光天化日啊！主人不在家你就强抢良猫了吗！我并不想换主人，阿拉什虽然是个笨蛋但他是我的笨蛋，自从把我带回来之后就没有干过让我不满的事。  
……不，有一件事我一直记恨到现在，尤其是现在。  
那就是一年前他把你这家伙领回家了。

2.  
我的饲主一年前把奥兹曼迪亚斯领回家，这就是引狼入室引火烧身，从此安静的生活离我远去了。那一晚我到现在回想起来也历历在目。  
那天晚上下着大雪，距离阿拉什不加班时的到家时间已经晚了一个半小时，我早就饥肠辘辘，自动喂食器也已经见底，我刚准备故技重施去翻猫粮，就听见门口的动静。有人在说话，但那是阿拉什。开门不知道为什么花了他很久的时间，我刚准备冲上去挠他两爪子以示我的愤怒就撞上了另一个人湿冷的裤腿。阿拉什架着一个半边脸都是血的家伙往屋里走，根本没注意到蹭了一脸脏水的我。阿拉什很少带人回家，带一个半边脸是血像是栽进水坑里的家伙回来更是头一次，我不知道到底发生了什么，但这么个阵仗，阿拉什一时半会估计是顾不上我了。我一边咒骂着这个可能害阿拉什晚回家，最重要的是害我饿肚子的大罪人，一边回厨房跟猫粮柜门搏斗。等到阿拉什进厨房来的时候，我已经把猫粮袋扯到地上撕开一个大口子了。我愚蠢的饲主还知道一边道歉一边帮我装好食物，但他不知道讨好一只饿着肚子的生气猫咪需要额外的好处！比如妙鲜包！  
然而没有妙鲜包，什么都没有。我愚蠢的饲主倒好了猫粮，挠了挠我的脑袋，便抄起一只空杯子接好水去客厅了。  
我本该责备我愚蠢的饲主，但阿拉什以前一直做得不赖，而我是只宽宏大量的猫咪，这害我挨饿、没有妙鲜包吃的罪过自然得算在靠着沙发休息的那家伙身上。这梁子真是结大发了，奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
我那时自然不知道这个人会成为我猫生最大的宿敌，更不知道奥兹曼迪亚斯是这个人的名字，阿拉什也不知道。我填饱肚子回到客厅的时候，他正忙着一边用毛巾擦拭对方脸上的血污，一边跟对方说话。  
“先生，先生，您听得见我说话吗？”  
阿拉什叫了他很多遍，这个一直皱着眉头合着眼的人终于张开眼睛给了点反应。  
“……别叫，你好吵。”  
……你那个时候可真好意思说，奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
阿拉什对这句无礼的回答不以为意，继续擦拭着对方伤口边缘的血污。“不好意思，但我需要您保持清醒，您知道自己现在在哪里吗？”  
“在哪里难道不应该由你告诉我？不是你把我带到这里来的吗？”我绕过阿拉什跳上小茶几看着这个害我挨饿又态度嚣张的人。他的脸终于擦干净，面色不善眯着眼睛紧盯着阿拉什，像是要从他脸上找出什么问题的答案。阿拉什耸耸肩，把毛巾放回到水盆里，接着打开医药箱掏出双氧水和棉签。“别担心这位先生，我叫阿拉什卡曼戈，是个警察。需要的话我可以给您看证件。您现在在我家里。我回家路上发现您倒在路边，看起来像是遭到了抢劫，您还记得发生了什么吗？”  
这个人，奥兹曼迪亚斯，微微扬着下巴继续看着阿拉什，一点都不像是被抢又晕厥的倒霉蛋努力想搞清楚我是谁我在哪儿我在干什么的样子。他慢慢扫视了一圈客厅，像只吃饱喝足刚睡醒的大猫抬起头检视自己的领地，然后他看到了我。啊，我跟宿敌的第一次对视。这个家伙有双锐利金色眼睛，直勾勾地扎过来，让我心脏一抖。这本该是个预兆，这一眼预示着他，我的宿敌，阔佬奥兹曼迪亚斯，在我的饲主阿拉什身边阴魂不散近一年的家伙，就要像颗钉子一样钉进我和阿拉什平静的生活中再也不肯走了。这是个多么烂俗的英雄救美美救阔佬的偶像剧套路，按照集数多少他们还会经历复数次的分手和复合。但我那时只想知道这个被抢了还好整以暇、明目张胆侵入我的领地撒野的家伙到底是何方神圣。看到我他似乎挺惊讶，扬起眉毛，慢慢眨了眨眼睛。“你有一只猫。”  
“……啊？”  
“你是个警察，但养了一只猫。”  
“我……不知道当警察还对养宠物的种类有限制？”  
他转回头看着一脸茫然的阿拉什，身体更加放松地靠着沙发，继续认真的打量着我的饲主。“我只是以为你们会比较喜欢其他动物，比如狗。”  
真是岂有此理。谁告诉你警察只会养狗？自以为是又无礼的家伙，身在别人的家里，来路不明，脸上有伤，浑身都是污迹，却坦然接受着阿拉什的照顾，好像自己才是这里的主人。最重要的是，他居然对阿拉什和我的关系多嘴。我弓起背朝前走了两步准备赏他一掌，却未料被阿拉什抱起来了。  
阿拉什将我举到面前看了一会儿，接着把我抱进怀里挠我的下巴。“我没有特别偏好哪一种，一开始也没有打算养宠物。”阿拉什挠完下巴又开始挠我的耳朵。“立香，这是她的名字，我认识她很久了，本来只是偶尔带她回家喂喂食，但是不知不觉就养了起来。”我被他挠的很舒服，眯起眼睛不由自主地发出了呼噜呼噜的声音。阿拉什笑起来，低下头用脸蹭了下我的鼻子。  
“哈哈。”  
糟糕，我被阿拉什分了心，都忘记还有这个家伙坐在对面。我的宿敌露出一脸乐不可支又玩味的表情，仿佛是在看好戏。不，他就是在看戏，而阿拉什这个笨蛋居然在一个来路不明自以为是态度傲慢的家伙面前拖着我来了一出撸猫视频！  
笨蛋阿拉什似乎也才反应过来自己干了什么。他放下我，别开头摸了摸脖子，很不好意思的样子。好一会儿才回头看奥兹曼迪亚斯，接着恍然大悟般抓起棉签和双氧水。“先生，无论如何先处理一下您额头上的伤口。会很痛，您忍一下。”说完就拿沾着双氧水的棉签按上了伤口。  
“嘶——”我的宿敌终于不那么如鱼得水，抬手就要抓阿拉什捏着的棉签，但手举了一半又放下了。  
“不好意思，先生——”  
“拉美西斯。”  
“什么？”  
“你可以叫我拉美西斯。”  
“拉美西斯……先生，我本来应该带您去警局或者去医院。但是三个街区外发生了一场连环车祸，附近的医院估计都忙着抢治伤员。现在去医院恐怕我们也只能坐在急诊室等着了。”  
“你经常捡街上的人和动物回家照顾吗？”奥兹曼迪亚斯，或者说这个时候的拉美西斯，已经恢复那副饶有兴趣的表情，紧盯着阿拉什不放。  
“……我不是，”阿拉什手上动作顿了一下，“我只是觉得离家比较近，至少能先清理一下伤口。如果运气好隔壁住着的罗曼医生在的话还能检查一下您有没有脑震荡。不过不凑巧，他今天估计是不能准时下班了。”阿拉什清理干净了额头的伤口。接着开始擦拭起奥兹曼迪亚斯染着血污的耳垂了。  
“所以先生，能回答我的问题了吗？您还记不记得发生了什么？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯没有回答，他盯着阿拉什好一会儿，直到阿拉什扭头来看他，他才眨眨眼睛开口。  
“你的说的没错，我被抢了。有人从身后袭击我”他伸手碰了碰出血的耳垂，然后取下另一边的耳坠放到桌上。“一只耳坠，”抬起左手动了动手腕，“手表，”摸了摸大衣和裤子的口袋，“手机和皮夹都被拿走了。”  
我那时候就该有所警觉。哪有一个被抢了的人检查失物的时候漫不经心，反倒全程翘着嘴角紧盯着出手相助的好心人不放的。就算他是个阔佬根本不在乎丢了东西，可他看着阿拉什的表情就像是看见了独角兽金苹果和亮晶晶的石头，像是小孩子看到了漂亮的甜点想要伸出勺子敲开外面的巧克力尝尝馅子的味道。  
阿拉什大概也许可能察觉了奥兹曼迪亚斯反应古怪，他和对方对视了一会儿，但什么都没表示，又继续清理对方耳垂上的伤口。“袭击者的样子有注意到吗？”  
“你现在就开始做笔录了？”  
“不，您还是需要去趟警局做正式笔录，今晚或者明早。但我觉得您今晚还是先去医院检查一下脑震荡，看看身上是否有其他伤处。您的额头和耳垂的伤口我只能做到最简单的清理，额头虽然伤口不深，但耳垂说不定需要缝针了。”  
“你要让受伤的抢劫受害人一个人去医院？”  
这个人是不是得寸进尺！这就是得寸进尺！我算是看出来了奥兹曼迪亚斯，你从一开始就在利用你的倒霉和我的笨蛋饲主过剩的善意让他对你有求必应。我的笨蛋饲主回家之后只顾在你面前忙前忙后，完全冷落了我，他单身生活中唯一的贴心陪伴！而你居然还想让他陪着你去医院！  
阿拉什自然也是听出来这话里的含义，但他只是叹了口气收拾医药箱，头也没抬。“我会跟着您去医院的，先生。但是您得稍等一下，我还没有吃晚饭。”  
这个笨蛋！你没救了阿拉什！你对面前的陷阱无知无觉，马上就要掉进奥兹曼迪亚斯这个心机男人编织的天罗地网里了！好奇会害死猫，而你愚蠢的善良会害死你。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯居然还睁大了眼睛，装出一副意外的样子。他倚着沙发扶手，歪着头。“手机。”  
“嗯？”  
“我有能来接我的人，但我需要用你的手机打个电话。”  
阿拉什从善如流把手机递给对方，“你不介意的话，那我先——”他比了比厨房。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯从手机屏幕前抬起头，舔舔嘴唇眨眨眼，缓缓露出一个居心叵测的微笑。“去吧。”

阿拉什迅速消失在厨房，而我呆在客厅监视着奥兹曼迪亚斯。我的宿敌现在显然计谋得逞，他微笑着握着手机走到窗边拨出一通电话，然后靠着窗栏继续一点一点观察着这个并不宽敞的客厅。  
“尼托克丽斯。”  
听筒里传来一声高分贝的尖叫，他把手机拿远了一点。  
“我遇到了抢劫。”  
尖叫。  
“不要慌张，我现在没事。有个……好心的警官帮了忙。”  
是出手相救，你这不知感恩的家伙。  
“不，我现在在他家，”奥兹曼迪亚斯优哉游哉朝厨房走去，我跟着他，看着他站在厨房门口，倚着门框看阿拉什准备自己的晚餐。这个人为什么不能好好站着？  
“是的，我需要你现在派车来接我，这里的地址——”奥兹曼迪亚斯将手机扣在肩上，“卡曼戈警官，这里的地址是？”  
阿拉什乖乖报出了地址。  
“15分钟之后来接我。查一下附近医院急诊收容情况，卡曼戈警官嘱咐我要处理一下伤口还要检查一下脑震荡。”  
尖叫。  
“不要慌，尼托。我还很清醒。明天早上什么安排？推迟一下，我还需要到警局做正式笔录，是吗卡曼戈警官？”  
阿拉什点点头，顺便报出了他工作警局的地址。奥兹曼迪亚斯对着电话重复了一遍。  
“是的，阿拉什卡曼戈警官。好了，我在这里等你。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯挂掉电话，将手机插进阿拉什的裤子口袋，贴着他的耳朵说：“谢谢你，卡曼戈警官。”不等阿拉什有什么反应，他就离开了厨房。我看了一眼全程专心做饭仿佛那才是天下第一大事，除了答话根本就没抬头、现在仍旧一言不发埋头处理皮塔饼馅料的阿拉什，恨铁不成钢地跟着我的宿敌离开了厨房。  
我的宿敌站在客厅中央。他单手插在裤袋里终于站直了身子，而不是又靠在什么东西上。他垂着眼睛看着我一步一步走到他面前，微微扬着下巴，似笑非笑，像是个在王座前等待大臣附庸和骑士向他奉上建言献礼和战利品的王。可这里没有王座，这里只是阿拉什狭窄的客厅，而奥兹曼迪亚斯额角还有微微干掉的血迹，脚边地板上还留着他从街上带回来的污痕。这里不是他的地盘，他摆什么pose！  
我跳上小茶几，端正坐好抬头愤怒地瞪着他。这个客厅里没有东西能高到供我俯视奥兹曼迪亚斯，但没有关系，论气势我绝不会输。  
而他玩味地低头看着我。“你有一个……有趣的主人，立香。”  
不，我没允许你叫我的名字，我不甘心地想着，阿拉什是个笨蛋，而你是个恶魔。

3.  
什么叫开局不利，这就是开局不利。  
阿拉什和奥兹曼迪亚斯第一次见面，对方只给了他一个名字，而他却把自己姓甚名谁工作住址全交出去了。尼托克丽丝多半当晚就把他家底全都扒干净，连小时候养了几条狗都知道了。他就像颗牡蛎，连碰都不用碰就在食客面前打开坚硬的壳露出里面的软肉。  
我回忆着那个惨烈夜晚，正沉浸在悔不当初的情绪之中，奥兹曼迪亚斯已经抱着我坐进他的轿车。车子启动，而他一言不发，撑着脸靠着窗神游天外。前座的尼托克丽丝扭身回头看了看我，开口呼唤他，但也没得到一点反应。  
我很饿，但这里的人类显然都不知道这一点。我叫唤起来。奥兹曼迪亚斯这才缓缓回头看着我，尼托克丽丝抓住机会对他开口。  
“奥兹曼迪亚斯先生，您七点还有一场晚宴需要出席……卡曼戈警官的猫要怎么办？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯看着尼托克丽丝，“我先回公司，你去准备立香需要的东西……”  
需要的东西指什么？我饿了，我喵喵叫唤着，不停拍着奥兹曼迪亚斯。“……准备完了直接送去我家，记得喂饱她，她不知道饿了多久。”  
“明白了。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯离开去做他要做的事，尼托克丽丝开心地抱着我在宠物商店大采购。她买了很多东西，我见过的和我没见过，一边挑一边跟我讲话。“立香，这个窝好可爱，你喜不喜欢？”“这个味道的妙鲜包你吃不吃呀？”“是不是要给你准备个小浴盆？”  
我很饿，我不知道发生了什么，阿拉什为什么不在，我缩在阿拉什的旧衣服里闷闷不乐。  
尼托克丽丝带着大包小包还有一个我进入了某座大楼顶层的屋子。这里比阿拉什的单身公寓大了不知几倍。当然了，奥兹曼迪亚斯是活生生的阔佬，这里自然是他豪华的顶层公寓。  
尼托克丽丝把我放在客厅地毯上开始往外掏刚刚买的食盆和妙鲜包。我不高兴，但我很饿，尼托克丽丝刚放好食物，我就拖着阿拉什的旧衣服磕磕绊绊挪过去狼吞虎咽。

我吃饱了肚子才有力气探索这个房子。原来有钱人不仅办公室会有整片整片的落地窗，连家里都是这样。我慢腾腾地挪到窗边，贴着窗户朝外看，但什么都看不清。这里是另一个世界，我向外看不到熟悉的街道树木人流车辆，而屋内的格局我也一无所知。这里唯一让我熟悉的只有阿拉什的旧衣服和不知道在哪个角落忙碌的尼托克丽丝。我在衣服里团起来。

我醒过来的时候天已经黑了。奥兹曼迪亚斯站在客厅里面无表情看着电视。他还穿着那套定制西服，但头发打理过了领带也还好好系着。客厅不亮，屏幕的光映在他脸上，电视机里传出的声音念着“爆炸”、“尚无人员死亡”、“伤者已送入医院救治”、“警方正在追查嫌疑人”。  
新闻里的世界在照常运转。奥兹曼迪亚斯关了电视走过来，看着窗外出神。人在高处俯视大地时到底能看到什么呢？玛修常看的纪录片里有着各式各样的航拍片段，花木、河流、车辆、人、动物都变成静止或者流动的线条，我爬不上的高楼会变得好像伸出手掌就能推倒。想着想着我便真的探出了爪子，但只划在玻璃上发出咔哒咔哒的声音。这里太高了，我只能看到模糊的光点。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯低头看着我，他嘴巴张了张，但终究只是呼了口气便走开了。

我就这样困在奥兹曼迪亚斯的房子里了，而他每天都晚归。呆在自己地盘的奥兹曼迪亚斯像是另一个人，他很少来招惹我，也不常说话。正好。  
我穷极无聊就在房子里四处乱晃。每一间房都很大，每扇门都很重。而这回我发现书房的门留了一条缝，便钻了进去。奥兹曼迪亚斯虽然没有刻意限制我的活动范围，但也不会主动带我进入任何一个房间，书房是我最少去的地方。我攀上书桌。桌子很大，我可以在上面打好几个滚。  
我真的打了好几个滚，自然也将桌面上的东西推倒在地，我跳下桌面去看地上散乱的东西。纸、笔、鼠标、相框。相框里有奥兹曼迪亚斯，还有一个女人。我凑近了去看那个陌生人。照片中的女人蹲在水池边，一边抚弄着水中蓝色的花朵一边回头朝奥兹曼迪亚斯微笑。她看起来真开心啊，我歪了歪脑袋。  
接着就被拎了起来。我被归来的奥兹曼迪亚斯在犯罪现场抓了个现行。不过这房子里没有其他人，我干了什么他总会知道的。  
我跟奥兹曼迪亚斯对视了一会儿，而他仍然面无表情。  
讲道理，他不吵的时候真的有点可怕。  
他一只手托着我，弯腰捡起地上的纸笔和鼠标放回桌面，接着拾起那张相框举到我面前。  
“我的妻子，妮菲塔丽，”他看着相框说，手指摩挲着那个女人的脸庞。  
他抱着我站了一会儿，眼角嘴角终于松动了一点，然后将相框放回桌面。“这个房子里有很多她留下来的东西，”他说。奥兹曼迪亚斯开始讲话，我窝在他胸口听着他的声音跟他的心跳透过骨骼肌肉传递过来。妮菲塔丽确实留下了很多东西，倒不如说这房子的装潢一半都是她的设计，奥兹曼迪亚斯提起这些时，声音很轻，言语时断时续。我很熟悉人类这样说话时的情形。

阿拉什刚把我抱回家的时候也经常这样说话。他也许是在对我讲，也许不是。那不重要。人类是群居动物，说话大概是他们的本能。他们的身体里可以积蓄很多很多很多记忆和思绪，可并不是所有记忆和思绪都能放在天光下与同类分享。跟小动物讲话很安全，我们不会说话，但他们觉得我们在听。阿拉什跟我说过很多话，就像奥兹曼迪亚斯现在在做的那样，但他不好好讲故事，话语中会频繁出现人称代词，我花了很久才意识到那代指了很多不同的人。曾经共事的人，消失不见的人，毫无选择的人，分道扬镳的人，得救的人，救不回来的人，活着的人，死掉的人。所有的人随着不成章的片段事迹混杂在一起，在他的言语中难舍难分，他们全都面容模糊无名无姓。奥兹曼迪亚斯的回忆里有个鲜活的妮菲塔丽，她为他构筑了半座宫殿，他说起这些楼梯水池窗帘挂饰花瓶就像年轻的妻子还在一边听他讲话一边将花朵别在他的耳边。而阿拉什的无名之人像是从高处俯瞰时望见的光斑，他说话时像个的少言且疏远的守卫，身旁并无一人。

奥兹曼迪亚斯这时已经抱着我又回到了书房，他垂着眼睛看着相框中的那对夫妻。“我的妮菲塔丽，”他轻声说，“她过世将近三年了，我很想念她。”  
我盯着这个看起来像鸽子一样的女人，想象着她出现在我的生活当中，然后再失去她。我过去的主人藤丸太太是个活泼又精力旺盛的人，她死去之后我的生活天翻地覆了。我偶尔会想起小时候藤丸夫妇喂养我的事情，但我不知道那是不是想念。我那时候还小，并不清楚他们是我的什么人。我只能靠想象失去阿拉什来理解奥兹曼迪亚斯。  
阿拉什在哪儿？  
我从奥兹曼迪亚斯怀里挣脱开，跑去客厅找到阿拉什的旧衣服，接着拖着衣服回到书房。奥兹曼迪亚斯还站在桌边，我叼着阿拉什的衣服凑过去挠他的腿。他蹲下来摸摸我的头。“他在医院，立香。两周前有次爆炸，他受伤了。”

4.  
又是爆炸。  
我的饲主们好像总和爆炸脱不开关系。藤丸太太死于一次爆炸，阿拉什说那次爆炸不是个意外，但她只是碰巧在那个时间出现在那里的无辜人。藤丸先生因此大受打击，他好像慢慢忘记了我和外界的存在。他那时经常醉着，而我经常挨饿，得到街上寻找食物。我仰起脸去蹭奥兹曼迪亚斯的掌心，仿佛能在他的衣袖间闻到属于医院的血和酒精。那些味道我也熟悉。

阿拉什是个警察，或者是跟警察有差不多工作的人，不是那种可以坐在车里嚼着甜甜圈日复一日等着肚子上的脂肪堆积起来的人。他的工作的少不了伤，把我从街上抱回家那天，他脸上脖子上都贴着纱布。在那之前，在他还穿着黑色帽衫沉默地在小巷子垃圾桶旁给我喂食的时候，手上也会出现新鲜或者不新鲜的口子。更早之前，藤丸太太会敲着他的警帽对他的伤大呼小叫。我们来到这个城市之后，大呼小叫的人换成了医生。但来到这里两年间阿拉什受伤的次数并不多，而奥兹曼迪亚斯却少见多怪。每次他不请自来上门堵人，发现阿拉什掩在衣服下或者遮掩不住的伤时，总能表演一秒变脸。  
我绕开奥兹曼迪亚斯的手去看他的脸。这个人的表情一贯生动，高兴或生气一望便知，连他霸占沙发看阿拉什在厨房清点存粮时眉眼间都神采奕奕。我没见过他现在这样平静又克制的样子。他席地而坐，一只手臂架在膝盖上撑着头，另一只手卷着阿拉什的衣服。  
“阿拉什……他是个善良的人，正直、无畏。”这是称赞吗？他语气有些无可奈何，这我也没见过。  
“这本可能成为他的弱点。”他把我抱起来。“他想救所有人，想做这个世界的铜墙铁壁。这个愿望真是……他难道是读英雄传说长大的吗？”  
可能是。我不知道。他确实适合成为那些传说中的大英雄。“哈，不合时宜的勇者。要不是知道他心思单纯并非倨傲之人，那心愿只会让人把他当做另一个有英雄情结寻求注意和回报的蠢货。现在可不是英雄时代了……即便是英雄时代，万事万物仍有其界限，企图超越这个界限自当付出代价。阿拉什啊……他能救多少人呢？这世间因果微妙复杂还有难以预测的偶然，为人可见的表象又会蒙蔽真实。善举未必是善，作恶也未必是恶。智慧、财富和权力都难以厘清二者，也未曾阻止更多人死于非命。他一介凡人，能做多少？”

也许是这样，但也不光是这样。阿拉什不是不知道。他潜入过藏于沟壑的组织，见过表面光风霁月的恶徒和深陷泥潭的善人。他的愿望他的困惑他的质疑我都听过。他并不是个只有一腔蛮勇只会自我消耗的傻子。在最困顿的时候他感受过自己是如何动弹不得，但他一直清楚自己想要什么。这世界大概确实善恶难辨，除了神明，无人能消弭灾厄。  
可阿拉什并不想消弭灾厄，他只是要救受难的人。  
善恶难辨，螳臂当车又如何。我看着奥兹曼迪亚斯，想到他之前说到妮菲塔丽与他的相遇相知相恋和他们期待的未来，还有她的遇难。妮菲塔丽逝于一场无人预料到暴力袭击，奥兹曼迪亚斯并不在场，他对此无能为力。我想着他提起妻子时的温柔和喜悦，他必然期望过有人能在那个生死关头对妮菲塔丽伸出手，带她远离死神之镰。  
他会希望阿拉什在那里。他在那里，就必有人得救。  
“流星啊，流星炫目却仅有一瞬。而他这样的人应该长久地活着。”  
还用你说。我拍了拍他的鼻子。

那之后又过了一个星期。今天是清洁佣人来打扫的日子。当然了，奥兹曼迪亚斯是个阔佬，家事自然不是他自己做。看看他的脸他的衣服他平时摆的pose，奥兹曼迪亚斯和家务事放在一个句子就是个搞笑剧情。但今天下午佣人来得早了一点，除了打扫准备食物和换猫砂之外，他们还多忙活了一阵。客厅里的挂饰，小家具、花瓶之类的易碎品全都收了起来，楼梯桌子柜子的边角都被泡沫纸包住，我的食盆被放到厨房里。佣人们花了比之前两倍的时间才收拾好离开，我跳上沙发窝在阿拉什的衣服里看着更加空荡的客厅发呆。

我迷迷糊糊睡了过去，不知过了多久，门口的响动把我吵醒。  
“……呃我觉得这里不是我家。”  
“不是，这是我家。”  
“…………“  
”……话说我一定要坐轮椅吗？我的腿没受伤啊。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯推着我坐着轮椅的主人走进客厅。  
“行了，你站起来吧，不要乱动。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯把轮椅推走收起，我看着手脚完好的阿拉什僵硬的像个柱子一般在客厅耸着。奥斯曼迪亚斯走过来扶着阿拉什的腰推着他朝沙发走过来。  
“朝前走。转身。往左边去一点。坐下。”  
阿拉什乖乖坐下。  
“唔怎么感觉你像在训小狗……”  
“哼，”奥兹曼迪亚斯居高临下地看了一眼阿拉什，“狗都比你省心。”  
“呜哇不好意思不好意思，让您费心了。”阿拉什摸摸脖子毫无诚意地笑着说，奥兹曼迪亚斯瞪了他一眼，咬牙切齿捞起旁边的我，“道歉的话跟立香说去吧！”接着把我塞进阿拉什怀里。  
阿拉什手忙脚乱将我托起。  
“……对不起，立香，让你担心了。”  
……你这笨蛋，我的脸在这边。我挣扎着在他手臂间找好一个安稳的姿势，举起手掌摸摸他缠着绷带的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

5.  
“抱歉啊，立香，”他握着我的爪子，“没来得及拜托玛修照顾你，饿到了吧？”  
你还好意思提，是为什么不多存一点猫粮啊。  
“事出突然，我也没料到竟然会进医院呆这么久。排爆的时候有人闯现场我也没辙啦。”  
是哪个蠢货居然会干这种事你是因为这样才受伤的吗。  
“情况很可疑吧，大概能确定那人应该跟爆炸事件有关系但还不清楚他是不是投弹者。不过人还活着总能套出情报。嘛为了调查大家都忙着加班，兰斯也就只告诉我这么多。本来还请他拜托玛修帮我去看看你，玛修说你不在家的时候真是吓到我了。”  
吓到了吗，那你好好体会一下我这几个星期的心情。  
阿拉什顿了一下，“真没想到他把你接过来了，”他一边低声说，一边慢慢抚摸着我的背，像是要用手代替眼睛将我细细打量一番。我乖乖卧在他怀里，摸完他稍微掂了掂我。  
“咦感觉你是不是胖了，立香？”  
没有！是你这笨蛋在医院呆太久变贫弱了！

奥兹曼迪亚斯十分有眼力地决定在这时将我抱走。“起来。”  
“嗯？”  
他握着阿拉什的手将他从沙发上拽起来。“过来吃饭。”  
“喔，连晚饭都准备了吗？您太体贴了奥兹曼迪亚斯先生！”  
“闭嘴，坐下。”  
阿拉什乖乖坐下。  
“……唔立香——”  
“她有饭吃，你还是顾好自己吧。”  
说得对。我钻进厨房吃东西。

“张嘴。”我听到奥兹曼迪亚斯说。  
“诶？”  
“我说，张嘴。”  
“……呃，啊，啊唔唔唔尼胡弄唔——”  
“不要含着食物说话。”  
“唔唔唔唔姆……咳咳咳咳咳，你不用喂我我可以自己吃的呀！”阿拉什高声说。  
我急忙推开食盆来到餐厅看戏。

奥兹曼迪亚斯将叉子往阿拉什手里一放，靠着餐桌撑脸看他。“那你自便。”  
阿拉什在对面面红耳赤。他一点一点摸索着面前的餐具，举叉子对准最近的盘子戳下去，但什么都没扎起来。  
“……这是什么？”  
“樱桃番茄。”  
阿拉什朝旁边挪挪，又下叉子戳了一下，叉起来了一大块肉，但手刚举起来一点，肉又啪的掉回盘子里，酱汁溅了出来。  
“……这又是什么？”  
“小羊排。”  
阿拉什伸出右手慢慢去找餐刀，奥兹曼迪亚斯默默将餐刀拿走。  
“……诶不对啊我刚刚摸到刀就在这里的，”他继续摸索着，“……是你拿走了吧？”  
“是啊。”  
阿拉什叹了口气收回手。“别捉弄我了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯抽出他手中的叉子。“那就乖乖张嘴。”  
“……你一直都这么喜欢照顾人的吗？”  
“我不是在特意照顾你，就算是，你也应该感到荣幸，张嘴。”  
“不胜荣幸，诚惶诚恐，奥兹曼迪亚斯陛下。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯猛地塞了他一嘴羊排。

他们沉默地、颇有默契地、单方面被投喂地吃了一会儿。阿拉什嘴里的食物刚咽，下一叉肉就贴上他嘴，他顿了一下，稍稍别开脸。  
“怎么？”  
“呃，感觉只有我在吃东西，这样让人很不好意思啊。”  
“你怎么知道我没吃？张嘴。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯将肉放进阿拉什的嘴里，又从另一个盘子里卷起一叉子天使面放进自己嘴里，接着继续切小羊排。阿拉什咽下另一叉肉，迟疑着开口。  
“你不会是用这个叉子吃东西的吧？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯还抿了一下叉子，“你有意见？”  
“……没有，陛下。”  
他们找到一个合理的进食节奏，吃到最后阿拉什甚至知道该什么时候把嘴巴打开。奥兹曼迪亚兹捡起最后一颗樱桃番茄推进阿拉什张开的嘴里。  
“呵。”  
“笑什么？我脸上有东西吗？”阿拉什咬着番茄，脸鼓出来一块。  
“像在喂雏鸟。”  
“…………你果然是在拿我当宠物对待吧。”  
“宠物有立香一个就够了。”  
我也觉得够了，我觉得莫名其妙就饱了。

吃完饭他们又回到客厅。奥兹曼迪亚斯站在茶几旁边打开电视，阿拉什坐在沙发上有些拘谨。他们沉默地看/听着新闻。两三条政经新闻之后，荧幕上的主播讲起了害阿拉什受伤的那场爆炸。

“……此次事件并无人员伤亡，受伤警官已出院。警方称本次爆炸虽然初次报案为投弹，但目前尚未排除其他意外性可能……”  
“意外？”  
“唔，”阿拉什靠着沙发，“还是投弹袭击，但是怀疑跟之前进行公物破坏的一帮极端抗议分子有关。爆炸物制作比较粗糙，火药含量也比较小，看起来像是有意减少爆炸杀伤力，更有可能是示威。”  
“你们是想在公共媒体上贬低爆炸的重要性引诱他们向警方联络？”  
“哦很敏锐嘛！”他笑起来，奥兹曼迪亚斯扯着嘴角哼了一声。  
“是这个打算。示威一般都想得到重视和严肃对待，如果得不到，他们会想法与官方建立联系获取注意。建立沟通之后我们才好掌握对方的动向。立香，”他拍拍手，“过来。”  
我攀上沙发在阿拉什的大腿上坐好，他十分自然地挠起了我的耳朵。奥兹曼迪亚斯此刻偏着头看他，面上带着微微好奇的神色。  
“你们怎么确定是之前那伙人？”  
”犯罪模式类似，地点都是同类型的公共场所，图书馆、纪念馆、中心广场之类的，只是人流量相对较大，不是购物中心、CBD写字楼或者银行这类人流更加密集而且会造成严重财产损失的地方。先前只是公物破坏，从普通泼颜料涂写标语慢慢变成破坏门窗、损坏雕像或者标志物，因为一直没有造成更大的财产损失，所以没有得到更多的重视。但现在行为已经升级了，他们选择放置炸弹，他们想要更多关注，但并不想造成过度的人员伤亡。”阿拉什将我举到胸前，我蹬着他的胸口抱着他的脸去舔他的眼睛。  
“没事没事，别担心，只是伤到眼皮不会损害视力。”  
“让你受伤的那家伙呢？你好心到连罪犯都要救？排爆不应该有专门的人负责吗，为什么你会在那里？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯连番发问。  
“别生气啦，我现在也没有大事嘛。那家伙其实就是一开始的报案者，自称是快递员，声称自己长期负责这一片区包裹派发，因为感觉跟平时发送的快递相比这次的派送时间和物件都很反常，所以私自拆包查看才发现里面装有炸弹。他一副吓得失魂落魄的样子呢。排爆组在排爆的过程中他突然一边叫着危险一边拼命往现场冲，我是为了拦住他才被波及到的。”  
“你拦住了他，但炸弹还是炸了？”奥兹曼迪亚斯皱起眉头。  
“没错，所以我们才怀疑他并不是投弹者，真凶可能另有其人，并且当时在现场，很有可能一边观察情况一边对炸药进行短程遥控。那个快递员有可能是发现了什么，也有可能是为了阻止拆弹转移我们的注意力让真凶引爆炸药。所幸排爆手有穿排爆服，没有人受到致命伤。”  
即便如此你也是个没照顾好自己的笨蛋。我拍拍他的脸，阿拉什坐直身子将我抱回腿上。  
“唔……刚才说的这些，”他举起一根手指放到嘴边笑嘻嘻地说，“你要保密的喔。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯看回荧幕，“你在说什么，我刚才只是在责备你这个老在受工伤的笨蛋，没有兴趣了解你受伤的细节。”  
“没有经常受伤啦，你说得像是我工作能力很不足。说起来，”他将脸转向奥兹曼迪亚斯的方向，“我的手机……”  
“伤员就有点伤员的样子，”奥兹曼迪亚斯看着荧幕，“你现在别想工作。”  
“呃就算这样，我总得找人接我回家吧。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯将脸转了过来。  
“谢谢你帮我照顾立香，还有今天的晚饭。麻烦了你这么久，太让人过意不去。等眼睛好了，我会找机会好好答谢你的。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯没有回答，他俩陷入了尴尬的沉默。阿拉什有些窘迫地用手指扣了扣脸。“那个……我的同事可能都还在加班，也许卫宫能来帮忙，帮我给他打个电话好吗？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯无声靠近，眯着眼睛阴沉俯视着沙发上还一脸单纯对此毫无察觉的阿拉什，那双金色的眼睛全无平素的热烈温度，此刻如同冷硬的金属，他伸手将阿拉什的脸扭了过来。  
“你哪儿都不许去。”  
“…………您的大恩大德我真的感受到了，陛下。”阿拉什开着玩笑，但语调中笑意稀薄。糟糕，这两个人是不是都有点动气？而我刚好夹在他俩中间。虽然论体格一个阿拉什能抗一个半的奥兹曼迪亚斯，但他现在这幅样子大概打不过对方吧？  
“你受伤住院三个星期，而我居然要靠新闻和阿尔托莉雅才了解情况，你以为我会就这么放过你吗？在你眼睛好起来之前别想离开这里。”  
他在住院，哪来闲工夫跟你通报，这个人真是一如既往不讲理。  
“……这是非法拘禁，先生。”阿拉什无可奈何地说。  
“哼，所以？你打算报警吗，警察先生？你这幅样子准备怎么报警？”  
阿拉什的手机铃声适时地从玄关传来。  
他们陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
“……手机。”阿拉什试探着说。  
“你觉得我会听你使唤？”  
“……拜托，奥兹曼迪亚斯，”阿拉什诚恳地请求，“我看不见，可能是兰斯他们需要我。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯没动。  
“我保证不报警。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯动了。

阿拉什接上了电话，奥兹曼迪亚斯上了楼，咣地甩上某扇门。电话果真是兰斯洛特打的，阿拉什一脸如释重负一边询问案情进度，其间似乎回应了一些对他身体情况的问候（“我没事放心放心。”）还有一些莫名其妙的支支吾吾（“什……不我不是。只是那次认识了之后一直嗯关系还不错。”）中途对面好像还换成了玛修（“抱歉抱歉玛修让你担心了，立香很好我的朋友在照顾她。”）。等他挂了电话，整个人便瘫在沙发上仿佛身心俱疲。我从他腿上挪到旁边的沙发上，过一会儿迷迷糊糊听到他似乎在说话。  
“……唔麻烦了这下要怎么办……”  
什么怎么办，你要干嘛？  
“……看样子一时半会儿是回不去了……”他揉着额头一副万分困扰的样子，“……他要是一直这样我可受不了……”  
谁？奥兹曼迪亚斯？哪样？发脾气？盛气凌人？……喂饭？老实说最后那个还挺好笑的。但是你受不了什么？他任性霸道又不讲道理你不是早就见识过了，不就是说你像鸟宝宝嘛。我倒感觉你回来之后怎么一直都有点不情不愿的，之前没见过你这样啊。  
他又叹了一口气，仰着脸靠着沙发手搭在肚子上，好像放弃了思考。

又过了一会儿，奥兹曼迪亚斯从楼上下来，他看了阿拉什一眼，而阿拉什一动不动好像就这么睡着了。  
他走过来拉着阿拉什站起来，“嗯？去哪儿？”阿拉什问。  
“洗澡。”  
阿拉什一屁股坐下，奥兹曼迪亚斯被扯了个踉跄。  
“你干什么？”  
阿拉什的脸上有些红晕，“我不需要你帮我洗澡。”  
“帮你？你以为我是你的仆人吗？我只是为了防止你这幅什么都看不到的样子滑倒在浴室在浴缸边摔断脖子罢了。”  
阿拉什嘴巴张开又闭上，闭上又张开。“你只要告诉我布局和方位就够了，我一个人会小心的。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯沉默地看着他，脸上明明白白写着“你听到自己在说什么蠢话了吗”。  
阿拉什看来是听出来了，但还打算负隅顽抗垂死挣扎，他把我举到面前。“我可以带着立香，我要是真跌倒了她可以出来求救。”  
我拒绝，我不想看你洗澡，这是性骚扰。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯闭上眼睛深呼吸，他的耐心看起来已经快消磨干净了。“把立香给我放下。”  
没错，听他的话，放开我，你知道自己现在像是小学生在耍赖吗阿拉什。  
“但是——”  
“没有但是。你在意什么？没跟男人一起洗过澡吗？我以为你在警队已经习惯男人的裸体了。况且你裸着的样子我也见过不止一次。你要是离了立香就内心不安，那倒也可以把她带进去。”  
不可以！我不想看你隔着浴巾从阿拉什的斜方肌摸到他的腹股沟。我拼命挣扎着从阿拉什手中逃出去，奥兹曼迪亚斯趁机抓起阿拉什将他往浴室拽。

他们洗了一个特-别-长-的澡。或者说，他们在浴室呆了很久。久到我仿佛已经睡过一觉了他们才从浴室出来。奥兹曼迪亚斯穿着他的睡衣，阿拉什裹着浴袍，手腕被另一人抓着。  
“有楼梯，你小心一点。”  
“去……哪儿？”阿拉什虚弱地问。  
“睡觉。”  
“……哪儿？”  
“我房间。”  
“我可以睡别的地方！”  
“我没准备别的地方。”  
“我可以睡沙发！”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯看了一眼沙发上的我，露出了不怀好意的笑容。“沙发是立香的，别跟她抢地盘。”  
没错，沙发是我的地盘，阿拉什你别过来。你是个成年人类了，出了什么问题不能逃避。以前奥兹曼迪亚斯留宿的时候怎么没见你这么大意见？  
“你到底在意什么？我们不是第一次睡在一张床上，我累了，别磨蹭。”  
阿拉什放弃了抵抗。


	3. Chapter 3

6  
我醒过来的时候，天已大亮。咖啡机在响，多半是奥兹曼迪亚斯，他还在家？我从沙发上坐起，看见阿拉什摸索着走下楼梯。我跑到楼梯底看着他。阿拉什小心翼翼地下楼，扶着墙壁，动作不快，一步再一步。我见过他手臂打着石膏只能单手拧瓶盖的样子，也见过他紧急加班睡得迷迷糊糊慌手慌脚换衣服结果被裤腿绊一跤的样子，那些藏在他素来精干强悍的外表下普通人无力窘迫蠢兮兮的日常与他现在的样子又有所不同。  
我突然觉得他很脆弱。阿拉什是个精神极其强韧的人，我知道他在这一刻内心定然不做他想，只会觉得暂时失去视力有些麻烦。但我现在才意识到人类的肉体是多么易损。他曾经受过的伤确确实实是刻在了他的身体上，那些破损并不能全部恢复如初，他会消耗着这具身体活下去直到不再动弹的那一刻，可以是几十年后，可以是明天，也可以是三周前。我突然发觉他也是会死的。死亡可以非常紧密真实，如同某个晴朗的下午洒在我背上的温暖阳光。我对着他叫唤起来。  
阿拉什笑了，“哦，立香，早上好啊。”他站在楼梯上，一如往常，除了眼上的绷带。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯无声无息地走了过来，经过我抓住阿拉什的手腕。  
“……谁？”  
“我。”  
“真的是你啊……”  
“你没睡醒吗，说什么蠢话？过来吃早餐。”  
早餐？我使劲吸了一口气，察觉到空气中甜丝丝的味道便先他们一步跑进餐厅跳上吧台，于是看到了厨房还没收拾的厨具。诶？？？！！

他们坐到餐桌边开始吃早餐。奥兹曼迪亚斯切下一块淋了枫糖的烤薄饼送到阿拉什嘴边，他这回没有挣扎叼走食物。  
“嗯。”  
“又怎么了？”  
“早上你没出过门吧？”  
“没有，你想问什么？”奥兹曼迪亚斯又了递一块。  
“早餐是你做的吗？”阿拉什笑得一脸单纯无辜，边问边咬着烤薄饼。  
“怎么可能，我有那个闲暇时间？”  
是他做的，吓死我了，万万没想到这个养尊处优从不在家吃饭的阔佬还有早餐技能，让我思考一下怎么戳穿他。  
“唔姆姆姆，你说什么就是什么。忙的话就去忙呗，现在好像不早了，你是不是得工作？”阿拉什慢慢捧起杯子说。  
“我今天休息。”  
……我仿佛听到有人刚说过没有闲暇。而阿拉什发出了被呛到的声音。  
“咳咳咳咳咳………为什么！今天不是周末吧？”  
“我想什么时候休息就什么时候休息。”奥兹曼迪亚斯往自己的咖啡里加了三块糖。

他们早餐过后就陷入尴尬的沉默。  
又来，我简直要翻白眼，自阿拉什回来之后我已经不知道是第几次感受这种尴尬的沉默。这很奇怪，因为奥兹曼迪亚斯和阿拉什都不是寡言的人。他们过去在一起时总是有很多事情可说，工作、建筑、旅行、意外、酒、机车或者讲一些我听不出来内容的话，安静下来的时刻也并不像现在这样。他们好像都知道以前习以为常的相处方式在这个空间里不再适用，现在正在通过暂停和重试寻找另一个替代。我仔细一想，竟发现这种观察试探好像在他们刚认识那时都没出现过。奥兹曼迪亚斯的手机铃声此时解围般地响起，他走到客厅去接电话，与阿拉什拉开了距离。  
阿拉什在餐桌旁呆坐，嘴角是放松的样子，但背还挺直着。想来有趣，他穿着他自己不知什么时候拿来的T恤和长裤，坐在那里稍微注意一下造型、避开鼻子以上的部分，完全可以拍成什么清新系的家居广告。倒是奥兹曼迪亚斯呆在阿拉什的公寓里，就像一套茶具中唯一不同花色的杯子那样现眼。但他那时跟阿拉什相处起来却有一种莫名其妙的轻松氛围。这多半都是因为阿拉什，这个人就是the king of 心大，自带光明磊落健康活泼的光环，拥有三句话就能将对方带入自己节奏的绝技。奥兹曼迪亚斯这么高傲的人，被他揶揄了也只一笑而过。  
这就让阿拉什的不情不愿不干不脆的态度更奇怪了。他像是不愿意跟对方共处一室不愿意接受对方必要之外的触碰也很抗拒更加亲密的举动，比如喂食比如共浴。虽然这种程度的腻歪我之前没见过也不想见，但看他们这一年的发展，我还以为这不是什么出格的事情。而奥兹曼迪亚斯竟对此默然接受。不，也许以他的立场，作为这个地方的主人，他是容忍了阿拉什的反常。  
也许是因为他的伤吧。我看着阿拉什像朵向日葵一样慢慢往窗边有阳光的地方移动。他身处一个陌生的环境，动物在这种时刻总会先探查一番周围的情形，但阿拉什失去了他一直依赖的视力。我闭上眼试探着走了几步，没有视力他要怎么观察警备预防意外和风险呢，虽然这里并没有风险，唯一会制造意外的只有奥兹曼迪亚斯。我想着，接着就咣地撞上了什么东西。痛，我叫了出来。  
“立香！”阿拉什惊呼。“你别动，”奥兹曼迪亚斯走来将我抱起。他走到窗边将我交给阿拉什。“她没事，只是撞到了吧台。”  
“怎么了突然一下？”阿拉什一下一下摸着我的头，奥兹曼迪亚斯站在一旁玩起了我的尾巴。  
啧，虽然他们肯定有问题，但撸猫的时候倒是很默契。  
别捏我尾巴，烦。

他们当务之急是要找点事情打发时间。但是很不幸，平时在一起时的活动多半都需要视觉参与，至于不需要的，虽然白天未尝不可，但阿拉什未必乐意。看他昨天那个反应，他和奥兹曼迪亚斯昨晚大概也真就是盖着被子睡觉。奥兹曼迪亚斯随手打开了电视，节目主持和广告的声音让弥漫在整个一楼的尴尬缓解了一些，为他们制造了粉饰太平的条件，但他看也没看就拿着手机上了楼。阿拉什抱着我站了一会儿，接着干脆就地靠窗坐下晒起太阳来了。

阿拉什这个人，一看就是那种休息时间要不骑上机车出门兜风，要不去健身房消耗精力的户外爱好者，非常适合带着两只大狗在这种阳光明媚的天气里在草地上打滚然后被舔的满脸口水。他还真帮卫宫先生遛过狗，还总一起带上我，完全不觉的巨大的瑟坦达会对我留下什么心理阴影。他也经常和对方一起去箭馆。成年单身人类总会有点自己的爱好，阿拉什这个兴趣虽然并不令人惊讶，但对于平时合法持枪、定期还会与同事比试射击水平的人来说，也很复古了。也难怪奥兹曼迪亚斯第一次见到他拿出自己的弓时，又睁大眼睛一副“你这人可真有意思余很中意”的表情。  
所以呢，现在怎么办？这幅样子他是要跟户外活动暂时告别了。他是比刚刚又放松了一些，脊背不再绷像根鞭子，看起来仿佛云淡风轻安定自若，但过一会儿腰就会更塌下去一点，再久一点就彻底平躺在地板上，如果是在家里说不定还要左右滚上两下，跟主人不在没法出门撒欢的大型犬相比也没什么两样。  
他躺了一会儿，然后翻了个身趴着，头枕着右手，仿佛是在做日光浴，但要是身边画上一圈白线，倒也是很像凶杀现场。  
我爬到他背上趴下。阳光非常温暖，我好像也有很久没有离开室内了。虽然并不像阿拉什那样一有机会就往外跑，仿佛要依赖着风、大地和阳光获取能量，但我也很想念脚掌踏上草和泥土的感觉。我还很想念玛修，她等兰斯洛特回家的时候会开着奇怪的刑侦片开心地对着我和芙芙吐槽剧情。她对刑事案件调查程序的了解程度并不像个十几岁的女孩子，我猜兰斯洛特并不知道他的女儿在用各种方法了解他的工作日常，他还当她是扎着缎带捧着洋娃娃的小姑娘，就跟所有蠢爸爸一样。他说不定是觉得自己在工作上见过的东西光是通过言语就能伤害到他纯洁的女儿，于是硬要通过三缄其口来筑一道防火墙。  
很有趣，人类和他们的挚爱间的这种距离感，随之而来的交流阻隔，还有保护者和被保护者之间的不平等施与和接受，以及藏在这背后难以捉摸的信任感。我想起玛修抱怨他的叮咛嘱咐和过度关注，不可以做这个不可以做那个，你不懂你还小你不该知道这个，仿佛不相信她能够分清苹果和毒药，是棵只能攀着大树生长的青藤。哦这也难免，兰斯洛特是个玛修出点小事就会着急上火的家伙，他才想不到这种保护姿态还会给他和女儿之间又拉开了一段距离。保护者自然是不会和被保护者站在同一个平面的。危险来自未知，如果不往上走一层，那要怎么发现盲点呢。  
我胡思乱想着不知道过了多久，门铃响了。我懒洋洋地趴在阿拉什身上没动，奥兹曼迪亚斯走下楼并未急着开门，他来到客厅看到阿拉什和我一猫叠一人双双横在窗边，脸上露出的表情惊讶中带着点好笑，犹豫中带着点嫌弃，他站在那儿看了一会儿，好像在思考是先清理这个伪凶杀现场，还是先去开门。  
门铃又响了一下，他转身开门去了。

我听见尼托克丽丝的声音从玄关传过来，于是从阿拉什身上跳下来朝她走过去。  
“您要的资料我拿过来了，”她一只手抱着一个纸袋子另一只手将一个文件夹交给奥兹曼迪亚斯，接着跟着他往餐厅走。”这一周有两个会——咿啊，卡、卡曼戈警官！”  
我回头，阿拉什已经坐直准备站起，他笑着朝尼托克丽丝的方向打招呼。“尼托克丽丝小姐，好久不见。”  
“好、好久不见！”尼托克丽丝有些慌张地看看阿拉什又看看奥兹曼迪亚斯，接着将手中的纸袋放到桌上，“我带午餐来了！”  
“哦原来已经中午了吗？”阿拉什僵直了一秒。  
“嗯，”奥兹曼迪亚斯从纸袋里掏出两人份的三明治沙拉和浓汤，外加一份寿司和味增汤，“会议的事我等会儿要再跟你说一下，“他将寿司递给尼托克丽丝，”现在先吃东西。”  
尼托克丽丝肉眼可见地僵硬了一秒，“那个，我还不是很饿，先把之后的会议议程重新安排一下，两位先用餐吧。”  
阿拉什听完突然拿出他最热情诚恳爽朗人见人爱的笑脸说道：“尼托克丽丝小姐，既然都已经是午餐时间了，就先暂时把工作放下吧。麻烦你带了食物过来，这个时候又一个人工作太让人过意不去。”  
“呃……那个……”  
尼托克丽丝紧张地看看阿拉什又看看奥兹曼迪亚斯，奥兹曼迪亚斯挑着眉毛盯着阿拉什，阿拉什还保持着爽朗的笑脸对着尼托。  
他们又又又又又陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
窒息，看不下去了，我踹了一脚小食盆。  
尼托克丽丝迅速回头看到我，欢天喜地地扑了过来。“立香！”她抄起寿司抱起我，“肚子饿了吗？尝块金枪鱼好不好？上次给你买了三文鱼的猫粮你吃过了吗？等等啊我去找找哦。”接着果断抛弃了张嘴准备说什么的阿拉什，迅速离开空气已经凝华成可燃冰的厨房。

我和尼托克丽丝躲到阳台上慢慢地，慢慢地，慢慢地吃完了午餐，其间她几次悄悄回头看还在餐桌旁的两人，然后忧心忡忡地看我。  
“感觉气氛怪怪的。”  
点头。  
“我还以为卡曼戈警官出院了，奥兹曼迪亚斯先生会恢复原状呢。他们难道终于吵架了吗？”  
摇头。  
等下，你在期待什么啊？  
等我们回到厨房，那两人已经用餐完毕，正装作无事发生。奥兹曼迪亚斯拿起资料示意尼托克丽丝跟他去书房，阿拉什坐在桌边捂脸。  
我不是很想知道发生了什么。

尼托克丽丝一个半小时之后离开了这里，走之前她悄悄凑过来摸摸我的头。“小可怜，下次再来看你。”  
不，带我一起走吧。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯过了一会儿走下楼去厨房接了一杯水、看了一眼趴在桌上的阿拉什，走去了客厅。他倚着沙发拿着遥控器对电视机捣鼓了一阵，屏幕上开始出现某个剧集或者电影的片头。等到他百无聊赖开始看手机的时候，一直没声响的阿拉什抬起了头。  
“……黑镜？”  
“嗯？……嗯是这个名字。光靠听你就知道了？”  
“梅芙，梅芙有次下班喝酒的时候逼我们看过某一集，不记得具体是什么，那时候我先溜了，倒是莫德雷德之后一直很沉迷，她经常补报告快崩溃的时候在办公室大声功放，就是你现在看的这个。”  
“哦，库丘林没跟她打一架？”  
“她就等着找人打一架呢。”  
“哼，你偷跑梅芙能饶了你？”  
“我有正当理由，我要照顾立香。”  
呵呵你心里根本没有我阿拉什你只拿我当借口。

“所以发生了什么？”阿拉什又听了一会儿问。  
“你不是听过很多遍了吗？”  
“但我没看过啊。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯扭过身子，他又露出初次见面时那种居心叵测的微笑。“沙发在你右手三点钟方向，中间隔着两把椅子，坐过来我就告诉你发生了什么。”  
“陛下，你这是在刁难我。”  
“你的陛下会跟你讨价还价？别担心勇者，我会帮你的。”  
他所谓的帮助是坐在沙发上指挥阿拉什。电视屏幕上的女主正咬着树枝忍痛取弹片，他们俩在客厅里玩着自己的游戏不亦乐乎（“往左。”“过头了，往右。”“嗷！”“哈哈你撞到电视柜了。”“你说要帮我的呢？！”“没想到你步子迈那么大，现在朝左转直走。”）。经过一番跋涉阿拉什终于小腿踢到沙发失去了平衡直接倒在目的地。奥兹曼迪亚斯凑过去拍拍他的脸，“恭喜你勇者，到达终点了。”  
“我的奖赏呢陛下？”  
“唔主角躲到了树上。”  
“哈？”  
“你问发生了什么，这就是正在发生的剧情。”  
他们俩顿了一会儿接着哈哈大笑起来。  
我猜这是他俩重归于好尽释前嫌无论到底怎么回事总之问题解决的信号。


	4. Chapter 4

7.  
他们似乎是回到了原本的相处节奏，尴尬的沉默被玩笑和抬杠代替。那次游戏/调情/前戏之后，奥兹曼迪亚斯似乎沉迷起指挥阿拉什在房子乱转。托他的福，阿拉什迅速地掌握了房屋的布局，靠着步幅记住了一楼家具的相对位置。但他也借此完美闪避了所有奥兹曼迪亚斯想要以肢体接触引导他的企图，还想进一步将喂食和洗澡都改造成声控游戏。奥兹曼迪亚斯看起来是发现他的小心思，虽然面上按兵不动，但看着阿拉什顺着他的指示行动时眼神总若有所思，捉弄他的次数也多了起来。

这种微妙的平衡维持了大概四、五天，某天早上奥兹曼迪亚斯终于又穿上他的西装下楼了。  
“我上午要去公司，中午回来接你去复诊。”他在餐桌旁拿着杯子看正在啃吐司的阿拉什。  
阿拉什抬头坐直，要是没有绷带的话眼睛此时一定在放光，开口说话时语气雀跃，每个字都跳舞。  
“是今天吗？那麻烦你了，我等你回来咯。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯正在喝咖啡，听到他的话动作一顿，“能出趟门这么开心？”  
而阿拉什正自顾自地乐着，“唔嗯，是啊，我快闷死了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯哼了一下，放下杯子。“那你乖乖等我。”  
“遵命，陛下。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯出门了，阿拉什开心地收拾起桌子，接着脚步轻快地找到沙发躺倒。他现在完全能不依靠外部协助在客厅活动，生存能力MAX。  
“啊~”他惬意地叹息，如同疲劳工作之后喝下第一口啤酒，一天奔波之后泡进浴缸。这好像是他这么多天第一次放松下来，像绷紧的弓弦终于脱离警备状态，被主人松开保养。我爬上他的肚子。  
“终于要结束啦！”他挠着我的背，“这几天真是连手都不知道该怎么放。”  
真难得，但有这么夸张吗？  
“这人照顾起人的架势真是可怕，我也不需要他这么对待啊……又不是小鬼了。”  
他大概是觉得你这样子也很有趣吧，毕竟你平时都一副钢筋铁骨游刃有余的样子，几乎不示弱的。  
“……搞得以后都不知道要怎么相处了。”  
……这么严重？  
“我明明自己能照顾自己嘛……喂东西吃……擦身体……睡着的时候还有意无意抓着手……他到底想干什么……又不是小姑娘之间闺蜜相谈至于做到这种地步吗……他就是在戏弄人吧……”  
………………等等，我坐直了身子。  
“还好看不见，”他还无知无觉地叹了口气，“……明明是朋友，现在真是尴尬……”

……………………原来如此原来如此，我说你怎么回来就一直不情不愿推三阻四的！我还以为看你们这么快就搞在一起情投意合的样子，不是一见钟情这种傻白甜爱情片剧情也是感情很好的炮友相性不错下次再约的展开，搞了半天在你心里，你们竟是朋友关系啊！  
我拱到他胸口奋力地拍他的脸。平时关系很好，载他兜风教他射箭，还已经上过不止一次床了，结果让你觉得为难的居然是洗个澡拉个手这种事吗？正常剧情都是还没发展成小情人的纯洁好朋友阴差阳错上床才会看情况尴尬，你怎么不按套路来的啊？人类的感情真是好难懂啊！！！  
阿拉什显然是不知道我内心大约有几百座海底火山在爆发马上就要掀起沸腾的末日海啸。“唔？怎么了立香？难道是饿了吗？”他捏住我的爪子，“奇怪，他出门前不是才喂过你的吗？”  
说完还笑了两声。  
“最近连照顾你都是他代劳，你们俩的关系也该好起来了吧，不要再一逗你就躲啦，毕竟照顾了你这么久呢。”  
又不是我求他的！  
“他照顾你这么久呢，”他重复了一遍，然后低声说，“还有我，虽然搞得像是在捉弄人一样……真是性格恶劣啊，之前怎么一直都没发现……”  
“不过他会做这些我真没想到，外表上一点都看不出来嘛……成年之后就没被这样关照过了。哈哈，大概我也是反应过度，毕竟身边一直没有会这么做的人呢。”  
…………  
不是这样的。

不是这样的。罗曼医生卫宫先生还有你现在工作伙伴，他们都乐意在你需要的时候提供帮助，他们过去试过的。就算是照顾受伤失明的你，他们也都会答应，虽然未必会像奥兹曼迪亚斯这样做得如此彻底，但他们会做的。可你从来没有向他们这么要求过。你只是一直都习惯独自一人罢了。我本觉得这没有关系，因为你是个强韧的人类，而你还有我。可我现在想到了，即便你真的有惊无险诸事顺遂得以安享天年，我也看不到那一天。如果一切顺利，我会在某个时间带着那些你不愿意告诉别人的记忆和思绪先你一步死去。  
我虽然讨厌奥兹曼迪亚斯，但他出现在你身边让我安心了一点。这个人太任性太自说自话一举一动都太理直气壮，就像夏天的太阳一样过分灼热刺眼，光线和热度都无孔不入。但正因如此，他多半不会把你有意或者无意拉开的距离太当回事。他确实是接近你了。……无论你当他是什么，他确实比我见过的任何人都离你更近些。  
“仔细一想，我确实也没有什么跟他人共同生活的经验，除了你之外。”他捏捏我掌上的肉垫，“说不定真的是我反应过度啊。”他恍然大悟。  
……我真是无话可说。  
“……即便如此，他要拿我当小鬼对待我还是受不了……”他又叹了口气，“总之快让我回去吧……”  
………………无话可说。

奥兹曼迪亚斯中午回到家，迎面就看到兴高采烈的阿拉什，他又挑着眉毛露出那副好笑又惊讶的表情。而我现在看到他心情微妙。  
呵，我本担心奥兹曼迪亚斯接近阿拉什只是因为这个阔佬生活无趣找找乐子，还盘算着在这家伙失去兴趣抽身离开之前要怎么让他尝到苦头。现在他和阿拉什要是分道扬镳再无来往，我可不知道这到底算是谁的锅，虽然他们要是真分手了我一样要给他点厉害看看。  
不，他们根本不存在分手这一说，按阿拉什的想法，他们只是关系很好的朋友，顺便经常上床，可能奥兹曼迪亚斯也是这么想的。  
啧，我仔细一想觉得这真有可能。虽然阿拉什大概是根本没想过他会和对方有什么朋友之外的瓜葛，但奥兹曼迪亚斯一看就对错综复杂的人际关系拿捏得当收放自如，笼络人心的手段炉火纯青。他说不定早就看穿阿拉什的心思，正好顺水推舟，无论是找乐子找炮友找朋友玩玩暧昧，反正等没兴趣纠缠了直接借口说两个人根本不在一个频道上就可以一拍两散再也不见了，照他们俩这相处方式没准还能好聚好散呢！  
好嘛，他们要是……再无来往了这锅绝对还是奥兹曼迪亚斯的！  
我越想越气，而他们两人正在准备出门。奥兹曼迪亚斯将装好猫粮的食盆的放到我面前，我一扭身留给他一个愤怒的屁股。

“你不是说她饿了？”  
“唔，我以为她饿了？刚刚还在跟我闹呢，说来她爪子要修了，拍在脸上有点疼。”  
“你太惯着她了。”  
“可能是想出门，她也闷了几天了。”  
“呵真是宠物随主人。今天去医院就算了，下次再带她出门。坐下。”奥兹曼迪亚斯敲了敲某个金属物件。  
“……有必要把轮椅推出来吗我真的可以自己走。再说我不自己走，出门有什么意义呢？”  
“你是去复诊，不是去散步。我不想在外面还继续给你指点方位，太麻烦了。”  
“我拉着你总行了吧，劳烦您给我带路了陛下。”  
“嗯手放这里。”  
他们出门了。

……几个小时前在屋里多碰一下都还嫌别扭，现在出门直接牵上了。你看看阿拉什你完全在被奥兹曼迪亚斯牵着鼻子走。  
我真是气瞎。

他们回来的时候天已经黑了。  
“累了？”  
“嗯？没有，我还好。”阿拉什听起来很没精神，我朝门口走去，立刻知道了原因。  
他眼上还蒙着绷带。  
阿拉什回到沙发上瘫倒，我跳上他的腿。奥兹曼迪亚斯的声音从厨房传来，“只是让你多等两三天再去拆，至于这么受打击吗，真不像样啊你。”  
阿拉什捂着脸装模作样地笑了一声，“太期待了嘛，毕竟现在行动不方便。”  
“我看你在这里倒是行动自如。”奥兹曼迪亚斯走过来，手里拿着两个玻璃杯，他在茶几上坐下，将其中一个杯子塞进阿拉什手里。  
“嗯？什么？”阿拉什接过杯子喝了一口，噗嗤笑了出来。  
“笑什么？”  
“没事，想起来第一次见你也是喝Old Fashioned*。”  
“第二次，第一次是你见义勇为那回，之后做笔录的时候也见过，你忘光了？”  
“哈哈说得对，但是第一次你跟平时感觉差太多了，”他一边喝着酒一边掏着衣兜，“想起来了，这个给你。”  
他伸出手，手心里躺着一团透明包装、白花花、做成猫爪样式的棉花糖，肉垫还专门做成了粉红色。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯一愣。  
“候诊室坐在旁边的那个小姑娘给我的，给你啦，每次你来的时候家里的糖果消耗的还挺快的。”阿拉什开心地说，而奥兹曼迪亚斯垂着眼睛把脸别开了。  
“………是立香，我是在拿糖逗她。”  
……喵喵喵？！岂有此理？！你是不是以为阿拉什不知道你喜欢吃甜的？？？他根本不吃糖，你觉得是为什么家里总有各种奇形怪状的甜食？？？  
“你要不要嘛？”阿拉什继续开心地说。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯板起脸拣起棉花糖撕开包装将糖果怼进阿拉什的嘴里，动作行云流水一气呵成。“那个小丫头是为了安慰你才给吧，正好别浪费，你不是沮丧着吗？”  
“……唔啊好甜…………确实是你会吃的嘛……”  
“不要含着食物说话。”  
阿拉什迅速地将棉花糖咽了。  
“调Old Fashioned也是为了安慰我？”  
“谁让你这么不像样，只是再多恢复两天而已，居然整个下午都一蹶不振，连话都没两句。”  
“太夸张了吧，我只是稍稍泄气了一点而已，”阿拉什笑嘻嘻地端起杯子，“不过谢谢啦，陛下真是慷慨体贴。”  
他俩端着酒杯喝了一阵，阿拉什确实放松了下来，奥兹曼迪亚斯看了他一会儿，接着起身回到了厨房。“过来餐厅。”  
阿拉什乖乖跟着他，我跟着阿拉什。奥兹曼迪亚斯从厨房酒柜里抽出来了好几瓶酒，他打开其中一瓶又倒了一杯递给阿拉什。  
“陛下是准备把藏酒拿出来了吗？喔哦，这可真是不错的酒啊！”阿拉什兴奋起来了。  
“哼，如你所说，我是个慷慨的人，你就趁机享受一下吧。”  
但他们似乎也不像是在单纯喝酒，而是在玩什么猜酒的游戏。  
“尝尝这个。”  
“嘶——威士忌？”  
“你刚才喝的那杯也是威士忌。”  
“唔再让我喝一点，嗯，黑麦？”  
“嗯，感觉怎么样？”  
“哈哈感觉不像你的口味，”阿拉什又喝了一口，“总觉得你像是那种偏好白兰地的。”  
“哼，尝尝这个。”  
阿拉什接过杯子，“……哈果然有啊。”

我觉得有点奇怪。阿拉什举杯的动作就跟他喝啤酒一样豪迈，一杯接着一杯似乎乐在其中，而奥兹曼迪亚斯只是看着他、挑出一瓶新酒给他尝，偶尔才端起杯子喝一口。  
他们的猜酒游戏又进行了一会儿，阿拉什放开杯子倒在椅子上。“你在灌我，陛下。”  
“是的，还要吗？”  
“要，好酒我是不会拒绝的。”奥兹曼迪亚斯又给他倒了一杯，阿拉什接过一口喝干。  
“好吧，”他把杯子放下，“您要问什么呢？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯没回话，他只是慢条斯理地又挑了一瓶酒给阿拉什倒上，接着不急不慢地观察着微微坐直的阿拉什。“你在躲我，阿拉什。”  
这并不是个问句。  
“嗯？我没有，我在跟你喝酒呢。”  
“别装傻，”他将酒杯放进阿拉什的手里，“你知道我在说什么，装傻只能证明你在躲。”  
“哈哈真难缠啊陛下，”阿拉什泄气地笑笑，又一口喝光杯中的酒，他将酒杯推到奥兹曼迪亚斯那边去。  
“你喝的太快了。”奥兹曼迪亚斯接过杯子没有动作，而阿拉什半趴在桌子上，单手撑着脸，“我没容易被放倒啦，再给我一口酒喝吧陛下！”  
这不完全就是喝多了吗！  
奥兹曼迪亚斯冷哼了声，倒酒端杯自己喝了一口，接着起身抬起阿拉什的下巴就吻了上去。阿拉什手忙脚乱向往后退，却被奥兹曼迪亚斯按住后脑，挣扎间酒顺着他的嘴角溢出。他一边挣扎着哼哼一边咽下酒，奥兹曼迪亚斯才放开他。阿拉什垂头大口喘气，刚抬手准备擦嘴，奥兹曼迪亚斯就捏着他的下巴将他下颌到嘴边的残酒细细舔干净了，完了还意犹未尽又亲了一下他的嘴唇。啾。  
…………谁要再跟我说他们是朋友关系我就要挠人了。

阿拉什捂脸，“……你不能……”  
“一口，你说的。”奥兹曼迪亚斯得意洋洋坐了回去，将剩下的酒推给阿拉什。  
阿拉什没接，他捂着脸大口呼吸，好像还没从被偷袭的措手不及中恢复，连话都说不顺畅，“你不能……没有这样的……”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯挑眉，“我怎么了？”  
阿拉什撑着额头慢慢坐直，他的眉头一定皱起来了，因为他说话的样子像是用尽了全身的力气一句一句将那些话从身体里挤出来。“你别这样……你这么做我不知道该怎么办……没有朋友之间会这样做的……别捉弄我了……”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯缓缓眯起眼睛，像是蹲伏在草丛间的食肉动物准备绷紧肌肉扑向猎物。“朋友？”  
他的猎物还在费劲讲话。“……我不知道……我不知道你是为什么……但我确实很喜欢你，可你这个样子很奇怪……从出院开始我就觉得好奇怪……你为我做的一切我都很感激……我没什么会这么做的朋友，可是……”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯一脸难以置信，他扬声打断阿拉什，“你会跟你的朋友一直上床？”  
“嗯？呃……不会啊……”阿拉什揉着太阳穴支吾了好半天，“我们确实……呃……那是……床伴？”他的肩膀垮了下来。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯闭上眼叹了口气，他拿起阿拉什手边的酒杯将剩下的酒喝完，接着又倒了一杯，喝完。  
他神情复杂地看着快趴倒在桌面的阿拉什，接着别过脸看到猫在一旁的我。他居然皱眉睁着那双金色的眼睛瞪我。  
那一眼大概有很多意思：他是个傻子吗？他是怎么活这么大的？这么久了我居然一直跟他错频的吗？  
没想到吧。你居然来真的啊。吃瘪感觉如何啊。  
我瞪回去。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手托起阿拉什的脸，他耐着性子开口，语气仿佛是对待不谙世事的小孩子般循循善诱。“阿拉什。”  
“唔……嗯？”  
“你难道会和你的床伴约会吗？”  
“嗯……？”阿拉什扬着脸，又是那副用尽全身力气思考的样子，“约会……？”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯放弃了。


	5. Chapter 5

8  
第二天早上我是被玻璃相碰的声音弄醒的，我站在沙发上看到奥兹曼迪亚斯正将桌上的酒瓶收进柜子里。  
哦，对，昨晚。  
我又倒回沙发上去。今天会是漫长又痛苦的一天。明天也是。在我和阿拉什离开这个房子之前，每天都是。他俩在昨天彻底摊牌之后自然又是回到了那种尴尬的沉默。当然，尴尬的主要是我。阿拉什已经醉倒，失去了感受尴尬的能力，而奥兹曼迪亚斯要不是震惊要不就是生气，总之没空感受尴尬。他拨弄着酒杯，坐在桌边上看着对面窗外的灯光一言不发不知道在想什么，接着在阿拉什彻底失去行动能力之前将他拖上楼，动作并不似之前那样体贴克制，虽然也算不上粗暴。  
阿拉什慢慢下楼了，他像是失去了几天前获得的自由行动的能力，又回到了摸索状态，步伐沉重缓慢。他慢吞吞地朝沙发走过来，我滚到一边给这个笨蛋挪了个位子。  
他坐下了，双臂架在腿上双手抱头。  
是宿醉，我也挺久没见他宿醉过了。  
奥兹曼迪亚斯走过来，拿着杯子碰了碰他的手，阿拉什猛地坐直，接着皱起鼻子露出了非常痛苦的表情。  
“水。”  
“……谢谢。”他接过杯子喝水，奥兹曼迪亚斯面无表情地坐在茶几上看着他。  
我有一种不祥的预感。头很疼，心很累。我本以为他们俩会继续装作无事发生，最多只是从之前的玩笑（太厉害了阿拉什搞了半天你把对面抛过来的调情接得这么稳是因为把这当成了玩笑啊！这就是典范级别的灵肉分离+心大了吧！）回到一开始尴尬的沉默，但是看奥兹曼迪亚斯这幅架势，他是准备算总账啊！完蛋了，不妙啊！饶是阿拉什与人交往天赋异禀，他昨天刚亮了底牌让对方吃瘪、对自己的处境毫无意识、现在还一脸宿醉，这个时候对上一个清醒的、面上风平浪静、心里多半已经想好要怎么收拾人的奥兹曼迪亚斯，这还有活路吗？  
阿拉什喝完了水，奥兹曼迪亚斯将杯子从他手中抽走。  
“我要跟你谈谈。”  
阿拉什抱头。  
“抬头。”  
阿拉什勉强抬起头，“我们……能不能别把昨晚的事当回事？”他虚弱地问。  
“所以你记得昨天晚上发生了什么。”  
“我喝醉了，你不能跟一个醉汉计较，酒精是会影响判断力的！”  
“没错，所以我准备跟清醒的你谈谈。”  
“……我还没清醒，我还在宿醉。”  
“但我耐心有限。”  
阿拉什抱头呻吟了一声，他深呼吸，像是下定了什么决心般慢慢坐直。“抱歉，奥兹曼迪亚斯。”  
对方稍微迟疑了一下，平静地开口。“为了什么？”  
“为了……”阿拉什犹豫着，对方却先一步打断了他。  
“我不是在责备你，也不是为了刁难你才这么问。”奥兹曼迪亚斯不慌不忙地说，“你不是那种为了逃避问题就不分青红皂白认错的人。如果你记得昨天发生了什么，那也知道你并没有做什么过分的事，所以你为什么感到抱歉？”  
阿拉什无可奈何地靠回沙发，他仰着脸，一只手按着太阳穴，叹气，呼吸，像是挣扎着的、脱水的鱼。他挣扎了很久，奥兹曼迪亚斯安静地等着，他投降一般将手放下来。  
“你在生气，”他慢慢地说，“昨天晚上，今天早上。我确实不觉得有做什么过分的事情，但是你在生气。”  
“人都会生气——”  
“但那是因为我说了什么没错吧？天哪，”他又揉起了额头，“你不能直接告诉我吗？这简直就跟审问嫌犯一样！你昨天灌我酒也是为了问话，可到最后我根本不知道你想问什么！现在也一样，你在生气，我只知道是因为我说过的话，而你并不告诉我具体原因，还一直把问题往我身上引！奥兹曼迪亚斯，”他声音低下来，“我们可以谈谈，但你不能这样——”  
“所以我到底怎么了，你昨天也说过一样的话，但我不觉得那是全部。”  
“…………我不知道……你不告诉我你在想什么……我从这次住院开始就觉得你跟以前不太一样。你沉默的时间变多了，我不知道那是为什么。我开始以为那是因为你担心，但过去你看到我受伤的时候是会直接开口教训人的！来到你家之后那些……”他抿着嘴，像是找不到一个恰当的词来形容过去几周的种种，“你没有这样对待过我，你不需要这样对待我，我只是暂时看不见，并不是脆弱到需要你无微不至照顾的小孩子，也不是你圈养起来逗着开心的宠物啊！”  
“我没有把你当做小孩或者宠物，阿拉什，我只是想那样做而已。”  
“别那么做，我觉得你像是在捉弄我。那没意思。”他又叹了口气坐直身子，“你是我很重要的朋友……不，你说的没错，我不知道我们现在算什么……我一直没有仔细想过……但你很重要，我过去身边并没有你这样的人，就算你觉得我们只是床伴……”  
——等一下！他是不是忘记了什么非常重要的事！我刷地坐起身去看奥兹曼迪亚斯，他脸上却只有一副“我就知道”的表情，但他没有打断阿拉什滔滔不绝，他只是看着。  
“我们过去一直都很正常……不是……我确实不会跟朋友上床……这一开始就不是普通朋友关系……但……我不知道这到底是怎么回事。你让我完全捉摸不透。如果你愿意花这么多精力关照我，那么陛下，”阿拉什假兮兮地笑了一声，“至少也告诉我你到底在想什么，就当是给走夜路的人一点光亮吧，毕竟我现在什么都看不见啊。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯并没有立刻回答，他反倒好整以暇捉起阿拉什搁在腿上的手，玩起他的手指来了。  
他俩就那么坐了一会儿，阿拉什勾了勾手指。“奥兹曼迪亚斯？”  
“在其他事情上非常敏锐，却对自己的事放任自流毫无自觉，无论是心还是身体都是。”奥兹曼迪亚斯继续玩着阿拉什的手，“你就是这点最让人火大。还有总想着跟人拉开距离。”  
“我没——”  
“你有，别不承认。我也是这回才确定的，以前一直以为你是要强不肯示弱，性格又太不拘小节不大考虑更微妙的东西，但其实不是。你工作起来非常机灵，那些容易遗漏的重要细节都能顾及到，跟人打交道的时候也很灵活，连陌生人都能很快摸清楚对方想要什么，对熟人也体贴照顾，这些都不像个懒得考虑细节的人会干的事，”他抬起头看着阿拉什，“但你在跟所有人保持距离，拿礼节和玩笑划分界限。我想过你可能是个比外表看起来更谨慎内敛的人，所以不会那么随意就靠近他人。你需要足够的距离去观察，评估局势，规避风险，制定策略，这大概是你过去做狙击手留下来的习惯？”  
阿拉什没说话，他想把手收回去却被奥兹曼迪亚斯攥住了。  
“在确定了策略之后就能毫不迟疑的执行，认清现实，只尽力做自己该做的事情，完全不会动摇。这是了不起的能力，也是我欣赏你的地方。所以我一直以为你清楚自己对我的态度。就像你说的，我们过去的相处一直轻松愉快，无论是在床上还是平时，太顺利了，我以为那是你已经心里有数之后的决定。你没有像对待其他人那样把我推开，直到现在。现在你才觉得我越界了，你在往后退。”奥兹曼迪亚斯平静地注视着阿拉什，语调平铺直叙也不容置喙。  
“……我不知道……”阿拉什听起来很迟疑。如果奥兹曼迪亚斯说的没错，那么他似乎并没有意识到自己在做什么。  
“嗯，你不知道。无论你是不知道自己想要什么，还是不知道自己在疏远他人，对我来说那都一样，”奥兹曼迪亚斯又低下头玩起阿拉什的手，“而我在接你回来之后才意识你可能还无知无觉，直到昨晚才确认。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，奥兹曼迪亚斯又开口了。“我知道你过去的一部分履历，那些并不是什么能让你轻易信任别人的体验，你可能还经历过很多我想不到也无人理解的凶险和经历，所以无论是有意识还是无意识，你只会靠你自己，”奥兹曼迪亚斯再次抬头看着阿拉什，手指按着他的手腕内侧，“依靠其他人对你来说风险太大了是吗？”  
阿拉什很久没说话，他凝固那里像一尊石雕，连呼吸的痕迹都很难分辨。这是我认得的阿拉什，那个少话的守卫。他说出口的只言片语会逐渐消解为无声的思维，单方面的对话也许还在他大脑中继续。我有时能够通过他的眼睛辨认出来他到底是在想事情还是单纯发呆，但现在情况不一样。我看不到他的眼睛，而奥兹曼迪亚斯仍握着在他的手腕。最后，他轻声说：“不是对我。”他稍稍挺直腰，又将刚才的话用更大的音量重复了一遍。”不是对我。依靠意味着分担风险，但我总在冒险。那是我的选择，它有后果代价和责任，那是我需要承担的东西，不应该牵扯到其他人。”他低下头，又停顿了一会儿。“但我现在并不是……现在这些跟依靠没有关系……我只是不知道……该怎么对待你。”  
“也许没有关系也许有，”奥兹曼迪亚斯凑近阿拉什的脸，额头几乎贴上他的额头，“阿拉什，你有很多顾虑，并不想离我太近。担心我会约束你，不想我拿你当小孩子或者宠物，还有你刚说的分担风险。”他把脸凑到阿拉什耳边，“可是看看这一年，你根本忍不住接近我。”  
阿拉什别开脸。  
“我不会干涉你的工作，不会拦着你救人，甚至不会阻止你冒险。”他将阿拉什的脸轻轻拨回来，这一回他们鼻尖碰着鼻尖。“但我也不是需要你保护的人，你很清楚这一点。既然如此，你如果足够信任我，那大可多依靠我一些。”  
阿拉什慢慢地把头低了下去，奥兹曼迪亚斯扶着他的脖子。又沉默了半晌，阿拉什开口。  
“那可能需要很久，我并不擅长这个。”  
“我姑且可以等你一下。”  
“哈刚刚还说你耐心有限。”  
“我对逃避问题的人确实耐心有限。”  
阿拉什将头抬了起来。“可你还是没有告诉我我们……还有这几天……到底是什么。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯哼了一声，“自己想，你指望我把所有的事情全帮你弄清楚吗？”  
“唔……”  
“你想回到原来的关系也无妨。想继续当很好的朋友也可以，想继续上床也可以，自己去想你到底要什么。阿拉什，”他在笑，那表情介于胜券在握的得意自满和面对未知挑战的跃跃欲试之间。“你是自由的。但你要清楚，我没在捉弄你，也没有把你当作小孩子、宠物或者可以替代的床伴。你未免太侮辱我看人的眼光也太看轻自己了。”  
“真狡猾啊，这会让我头痛很久的。”阿拉什轻轻笑起来。  
“这是你惹火我的惩罚。”奥兹曼迪亚斯站起身来宣布，“去换衣服，中午出去吃饭，顺便带立香出门散步。”  
“遵命，陛下。”阿拉什跟着站起来，他刚朝楼梯走了两步，又转过身来，“至少告诉我你在气什么吧？”  
“气你是个迟钝的傻子。”奥兹曼迪亚斯伸手敲了一下阿拉什的额头。

奥兹曼迪亚斯一直看着阿拉什上了楼，然后才回头看沙发上的我。我端坐在沙发上背挺得笔直。  
这个人确实手段高明巧舌如簧循循善诱，他也许比我以为的更了解阿拉什。看看他刚才的那番话，几乎每句都正中红心。但我知道他还含糊其辞有所保留，我可不是喝醉酒又不开窍的阿拉什。  
我严肃地看着他，而他也看着我。我们就这么大眼瞪小眼在客厅僵持着。接着奥兹曼迪亚斯开口说道：“他还不清楚自己的心，还会下意识离开过于靠近的人，也没设想过其他关系。我不能在他刚开始考虑这些的时候告诉他我们已经约会半年了。这只会让他更混乱，他得自己弄清楚这是怎么回事。”  
而他下定决心之后就不会动摇。你只需要维持现状再稍稍施以引导就可以等他自己想通坐享其成了，甚至不用担心会横生枝节，反正他是不会随便亲近第二个人的。呵呵，真是打得好算盘，也许确实是这样。但要我说，你觉得阿拉什会自己想通也真是对你自己和他太有信心了。  
况且你蒙不了我奥兹曼迪亚斯，我觉得你直接揭过那半年不提更直接的原因是，都过了半年了，他居然还没意识到你们在约会，这件事让你感到非常难堪。他要是自己发现不了，你就装作无事发生干脆从头开始算了。  
但我对他点点头，然后跳下沙发去找我刚刚被推进新世界的笨蛋饲主了。

我觉得自己刚才的应允仿佛是跟魔鬼的定下了某种契约。好处是，我大概不用再那么担心我的笨蛋饲主的身心健康；坏处是，奥兹曼迪亚斯可能短时间内不会从我面前消失了。无论怎么看，这笔交易都是我要付出更大的代价。  
他真的是个恶魔。

End.


End file.
